One Shots: Romance & Passion
by BringMeToLife42277
Summary: A series of one-shots that consist of romantic or sexy encounters I think should have happened in current time or did happen when Stef and Lena first met. In more explicit detail of course. Contains mature content and smut. I own nothing. Feedback is appreciated! Requests are always welcome!
1. The First Time

_My ship is Lena and Stef from The Fosters and my stories will mainly consist of one shot sexy, romantic moments that I feel should have been included in the show. Of course mine will be more detailed and a whole lot smuttier._

 **The First Time**

Stef's POV:

I was so nervous but I didn't want her to know that. She was so confident and sure of her sexuality that I didn't want to come across as bumbling or shy. I knew what sex acts were included in lesbian sex. You didn't have to be gay to figure that out. I just wasn't sure _how._ How much pressure? How much suction? Use the tip of my tongue or hold it flat? How many fingers? Fast? Slow? Hard? Soft? I assume it's the same as having sex with a man, but I didn't find that particularly appealing. That was more of a chore than it was about pleasure. I tolerated sex with Mike but I would never say that I enjoyed it. He never made me _hot_ the way Lena did. He never made my vagina ache and twitch the way she did and he never made me wet either. I _had_ to have sex with Mike. It was my obligation to him as his wife. But I _wanted_ to have sex with Lena. I've never had my body ache for someone the way it did for her. It was a deep unsatisfied hunger that started low in my belly and spread down over my clit and into my vagina. Just the sight of her would make it pulse.

When the subject of sex came up she sensed my nervousness and said she would go first to teach me what to do, but that made me feel incompetent. My ego and bravado wouldn't allow that and I told her I wanted to do her. She was a little surprised at my enthusiasm, and gave me every chance to reconsider, but finally realized I wasn't backing down. I layed her on the bed and ravished her mouth, her neck, and breasts. I felt a deep sense of pride as I sucked and licked at her nipples, making her squeal and moan. I felt confident as dragged my tongue down her sternum into her belly button, and then made her stomach contract as I found the sensitive spot between her belly button and her mound and laved it with my tongue. But now as I lay between her legs, staring at her neatly trimmed, wet center I realize there's a lot more going on down there than I originally thought. I should have started simpler. By kissing her mouth and breasts while I explore her with my fingers. That's what most amateurs would do. But no. Not me. I had to dive in, head first. Literally.

Lena's legs were spread out, bent at the knee so she was open for me. Her clit peeked out beyond the lips ever so lightly and her opening was soaking wet. I decided to kiss her first. Just a light peck of my lips right on her clit. I felt her twitch as my lips made contact so I kept them there just kissing her like I would her mouth. Opening my mouth I poked my tongue out and ran it over her slightly. She tasted a little sweet and savory. I needed more. Opening my mouth I kissed her pussy like I would her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her legs and rested my hands on her hips. I felt her push up trying to get more contact. I kissed her harder pulling her clit into my mouth sucking it gently. I felt her hands bury in my hair pulling me, guiding me. I moved lower licking at her wet opening, caressing just the entrance, dipping my tongue in her wetness, my nose caressing her clit. She smelled so good and she tasted even better. I wanted to make her cum, but I wasn't sure how. I moved back up, taking her into my mouth and sucking hard this time. Lena squirmed and bucked her hips, but as her breathing hitched and she started pushing her hips into me I realized this was probably the way. Taking my hand I moved it between her legs and carefully pushed the tip of my middle finder into her, palm up. I didn't want to hurt her so I just teased the opening, sliding it back and forth slowly. This must have been what she needed. She began moving quicker, breathing harder. I could feel her trembling beneath my mouth and hands. I pushed my finger a little deeper, sucked a little harder. I could feel myself getting wetter as her pleasure was getting me even more arounsed than I already was. And then she came. Hard. My mouth wet, her pussy contracting on my finger. I smiled into her as I lifted my mouth and just caressed her with my tongue. After her final shudder, she reached down and pulled me on top of her, pulling my mouth down to hers and kissing me deeply. Rolling me over so she was on top she broke our kiss.

"So, you've either done this before or you're a really, really fast learner, woman," she whispered kissing my jawline and chin.

I moaned at her use of the word "woman". Something about the way she said it just made me tingle. I rolled her back over so I was back on top, my leg pressed between her, and her hip pressed into my mound. "I learn quickly when it's something I really want. So, how was it? Be honest. I can take criticism."

She kissed my mouth and cheeks leisurely and spoke between kisses. "No... (kiss) criticism... (kiss) at all. That was... (kiss) very impressive for... (kiss) your first time. I'm not sure I can... _top_ that," she replied with clear innuendo.

"Oooo," I said slapping her ass playfully. "You better try!"

Her hand tangled in my hair as she kissed my mouth a little roughly then rolled me over so she was on top again. "Let's see what I can do..." she smiled.


	2. Something New

_With the lack of kissing and affection lately my imagination has been in overdrive. Actually it's always in overdrive but it's not usually productive. Just a smutty one shot per usual._

"It's not a thing Lena," Stef declared as she pulled the covers down on the bed.

"It _is_ a thing Stef. Don't you read Cosmo? Something like 21% of lesbians do it," Lena countered as she threw the extra pillows from the bed on the chair.

"21%? That's not a high percent. It can't be _that_ good," Stef scoffed.

"21% do it as a regular part of their routine. That doesn't include people that only do it some of the time," Lena stated. "And I _really_ want to try it. I've never done it before."

Stef stared at Lena for a few seconds. She could never resist those brown eyes when they pleaded with her like this. "Ok, take off your pants."

"What? You want to try it?," she asked excitedly.

"If it's something that you really want sure. I'm open to new things and it's something we can both try for the first time together. That, to me, is enough reason to give it a shot. Now take your pants off."

 _***20 minutes later...***_

"If I lean back than I can't kiss you and it feels so impersonal. I want to be able to like... touch you."

"Ok, well what if I put this leg over your hip like this... and you put yours under mine like that?"

"Oh okay, that's better. Now scooch closer. Right... _there_."

"Oh that's nice. You're so hot... and _wet_."

"You too. This is kind of sexy."

"It is right?"

"Now what? Do we like... grind? Or like shimmy side to side?"

"I'm not sure. Let's try both. You go first..."

Stef pushed her hips forward sliding her pussy against Lena's. Both gasped at the contact.

"Hold on. Wait a second."

Lena put her hand to her mouth wetting her fingers before bringing them down to her pussy and wetting her clit. She the did the same to Stef but giving hers an extra rub and a slight tug causing Stef to quiver.

"Needed a little lube, babe. Rubbing dry clits together doesn't sound too hot."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn me on by just using your words?"

"I'm just that good. Now grind, woman."

Stef groaned as she put her hand on Lena's shoulder and began pushing against her. Their pussies smushed and glided wetly together creating a nice friction. Lena reached between them and pulled back on her mound exposing her clit. She looked at Stef and encouraged her with her eyes to do the same thing. They both panted and moaned as their exposed buds flicked across each other making them both desperate. Lena put her nand on Stef's hip pulling her closer but never being able to pull her close enough. Leaning forward Lena caught Stef's mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. Lips tangled and tongues dueling messily. They moved quicker increasing the pace of their grinding, pressing their centers harder against each other. The friction was nice but frustrating. Finally Lena pulled back, panting. "Okay, maybe it's not a way to finish, but it sure is a nice way to build up."

"Definitely not a thing. But I wouldn't mind trying again sometime. Just to be sure."


	3. I Love You

_fic is based on episode 1X9 Vigil. I own nothing. Just my take on what happened with Lena and Stef before their flashback scene in the parking lot. Just a little smutty this time. Not too bad._

"Hey Lena, how's it going?" Stef asked approaching her to pick up Brandon. The kids were not out yet. She was early. She was always early just so she could have a few minutes alone to talk with her. But today she really was there early for a reason.

"Much better now that you're here!" Lena could not contain her smile whenever she saw Stef. There was just something about her that made her so... happy. "

"Oh on, I'll grab him in a minute. I have to bring him to Mike by 3. They're going to a baseball game in Sacramento, some college team, and they're spending the night. I am so glad that today is Friday! You don't even know! I finally have a weekend off, and Brandon is going to his dads. That never happens!"

"That sounds amazing! But I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight. I got a new, _expensive_ bottle of California Red. A friend actually got it from her boss but she doesn't like to drink wine so she gave it to me and I remember you saying you really liked the red wine the last time we went out to dinner so... I'm babbling now aren't I?," she laughed.

"And I was keeping up just fine," Stef chuckled.

"So did you want to? We can order take out. Your choice. I mean I really enjoy our conversations. I figure we could just you know... continue them in a quieter setting."

Stef froze, her mouth slightly agape. Was she asking her out? They had been to dinner a few times, and it had been fairly casual but there was always _that_ tension in the air.

"Am I being too forward? Is this too much? I don't want to overwhelm you. You look overwhelmed," Lena observed worriedly.

"Overwhelmed? Me? No? It's fine. I was just thinking. It's fine. What time?"

"I was thinking around 7:00? Does that work for you?"

"That sounds perfect."

They stood less than a foot apart, but the tension permeated between them. They stared intently at each other, smiling slightly. Suddenly, and without much thought, Stef stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a firm kiss, hardly casual, and sizzling with unspoken desire. She wasn't sure why she did it. It just felt like _right_. Pulling away Stef smiled at the look of surprise on Lena's face. "Okay, I'll see you tonight," Stef said as she turned around and walked towards the office. "See ya tonight?" The response came out like a question but it was the only thing she could utter to mask her surprise.

"So what was that about?" Lena asked pouring their third glass of wine.

"What was what about?" Stef asked taking a bite of her pasta. She was still laughing from their previous conversation, but immediately still when she realized what Lena was talking about.

"You know, that kiss... in the parking lot earlier? Not that I'm complaining. It was nice. Real nice. But a little... unexpected."

"Well, it was a little unexpected for me too. That wasn't my plan when I went to pick Brandon up today. It just happened. It just felt like... the right thing to do," Stef said keeping her head down, concentrating on her plate.

Lena looked at her, trying to read her. Did she regret it? Was it something she wanted to do again? "Stef look at me... look at me," she almost whispered as she reached out and put her hand on Stef's face, urging her to look at her. Lena locked eyes with her as neither of them could form any words. She had a girlfriend. Sort of. Kind of. It was complicated. And Stef, well Stef was still married. To a man. Nothing about this was easy.

"Stef..."

"I... I, uh... I..."

Leaning forward she pressed her lips firmly to Lena's like she had earlier, but this time she did not pull away. She kissed harder, opening her lips, and running her tongue over Lena's mouth urging it to open. Lena obliged and Stef trembled as their tongues touched and caressed, gliding over each other slowly, sensually. Their kiss deepened as Lena stood up bringing Stef with her, and guided them towards the couch. Sitting them down, she leaned back bringing Stef down on top of her. She resisted the urge to try and top her which is what she desperately wanted to do. Assuming Stef had never been with another woman she wanted her to run the show. She didn't want to move to quickly or, worse yet, scare her.

She followed her lead. If Stef kissed harder she kissed back harder. If she slowed it down she took it back a notch. As Stef's hands wandered Lena followed their pattern. She shifted her body ever so slightly so Stef's leg fell between her legs, and her knee was now lodged between Stef's. She smiled as Stef moaned at the contact. She began grinding against her enjoying the delicious friction it was causing. Hands wandered, stopping to squeeze and enjoy the curves of breasts and asses. They kissed hungrily, at times breathlessly, as the friction created by their legs was slowly building their desire. Stef could feel herself begin to lose control. Then suddenly she began to panic.

 _This isn't right_ ... the voice boomed inside her head. _Two women? Having sex? That is NOT what the Lord wanted!_ The voice continued to echo drowning out the pleasure she had been feeling. _Look at you... you dirty sinner. You're married!"_

"I'm married," Stef murmured as she pulled away from Lena.

"What??" Lena asked in surprised. She knew this already but couldn't believe Stef was announcing this now.

"I can't do this right now. I'm still married."

"Look, I'm okay with that. But you came on to _me_. You're the one that kissed _me_. Twice. All I did was ask you to dinner."

"I know. I know, Lena. And it's not fair. I wanted you, I want you. I do. But ..."

"But you're married. To a man. Look Stef, this is my life. This isn't a fling or a game to me. I can't be involved with someone that just might just be trying this out because she's trying to get out of a bad relationship and it's something new and exciting. This is my life. And if you're only here for those reasons than I don't think this is going to work."

"Ok, I understand. Fair enough. I will see you at school on Monday then. I... "

She couldn't find any more words to say as she stood up and walked over to counter to pick up her purse.

"I'm really sorry Lena. I really am. I didn't mean to..." she had nothing. She quietly turned and walked out the door.

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Lena uttered as a single tear fell from her eye.


	4. Reconnecting

This is my interpretation of what happened after Stef cut her hair, and then she and Lena ran upstairs together. Smut ensues. You have been warned.

Stef wrapped her arms around Lena's waist as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. Pulling her close, she nuzzled into her neck as they walked/waddled into their bedroom closing the door behind them. Stef leaned against the door still holding Lena as she began kissing her neck and licking a trail to her ear. Lena moaned as Stef put her hands on her stomach, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Lena's jeans, her fingers pressing down over Lena's mound.

"I'm so wet..." Lena uttered as she began to pant softly.

"Already? I'm just kissing your neck..."

"I told you... the hair..." Lena groaned.

"Let me see.." Stef said in a low voice as her hands began unbuttoning Lena's jeans.

Lena placed her hands over Stef's as she began to slide her zipper down and pull her jeans open. Placing her left hand inside her jeans on her thigh, she used her right hand to slip inside her panties.

"Soaked..." she gasped as she slid the tip of her middle finger over Lena's clit. "And hard..."

Lena tuned her head capturing Stef's mouth in a messy kiss. She moaned and gasped as Stef pressed harder, circling her sensitive nub. Their tongues caressed and massaged as Lena began moving in rhythm with Stef's hand. Flipping them around so Lena's front faced the door, Stef pulled her hand from her pants causing Lena to sigh disappointedly. She took only a moment to remove Lena's sweater and throw it on the floor before tugging her jeans down her thighs. Reaching around with her right hand, her fingers immediately found her clit again as she entered her with two fingers from behind. Lena balled her hand into a fist and bit her knuckle as she tried not to scream out.

"I'm gonna cum..." Lena whimpered as Stef wiggled her erect clit in tight circles as she worked her fingers in and out swiftly.

Stef smiled as she felt Lena shiver and clamp down on her as she fingered her into orgasm. It had been a long time since they'd been this intimate and Stef was relieved that they were able to connect again so easily. She kissed her neck and the side of her face as she came down from her orgasm, softly stroking Lena's clit and pussy before slowly removing her hands.

Lena leaned against the door with her head against her hands before finally looking at Stef. Stef held her cum soaked hand out trying to decide what to do before looking Lena right in the eye then licking her fingers.

"That is so hot..." Lena gasped. "Come here..." she said as she pulled Stef too her, kissing her deeply. Kicking her shoes off, she began guiding Stef back towards the bed.

"Lena, what are you doing?" Stef asked between kisses.

"Returning the favor..." Lena replied as they reached the bed and pushed Stef down to sit.

"Lena, you really don't have to..."

"No, but I want to," she answered as she pulled her jeans and panties the rest of the way off.

"Lena, look - I - ..."

"Shhhh!" Lena instructed as she knelt down in front of her between her legs. Reaching up, she slowly began unbuckling her belt.

"Lena..."

"I said shhhh," she restated as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down her zipper. "Lift up."

Stef did as she was told as Lena grabbed her waistband and began tugging her jeans off.

"I want you naked."

"I can't. I'm not ready."

"Listen. I love you. Which means I love all of you. Bullet. Scars. All of it. There is no one sexier in this world. And no one I want to make love to more. I know I said we didn't have to... but I want to. I need to. I want to show you how much I want you. How much I desire you. How much I _crave_ you."

"I just feel... I just don't feel sexy."

"Then let me show you that you are."

With that, Lena reached up and began slowly unbuttoning Stef's shirt. Stef closed her eyes and held her breath as Lena opened the shirt and tugged it off. As her hands went to the hem of Stef's tank top she reached out to stop her. Lena's face fell in disappointment. She really wanted this. Not just for herself but to make her wife feel sexy again. As she went to say something, Stef grabbed the hem and pulled it off. Lena leaned back slightly and pulled her own shirt off so they were both in their bras. Carefully, Stef began to remove her own bra and Lena mirrored her, removing hers at the same time. Lena finished first, tossing hers to the side. She watched Stef intently who still couldn't bring herself to look at her. Finally she removed it completely tossing it to the side. Lena just stared at her not indicating disappointment or desire. A single tear fell from Stef's eye as she continued to look up and away afraid to see what Lena's reaction was. She only looked down when she caught Lena's curls passing in front of her eyes as she leaned down and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the tops of her scars where she had indicated to her earlier that she was starting to get feeling back. Lena pressed her hands around Stef's sides as she kissed all over, above and underneath her healing scars. She was showing Stef she was not afraid or them or turned off by them. She still wanted her with or without breasts. Stef wrapped her arms around her neck holding her close as she began to cry. Lena carefully pushed her onto her back and kissed her way down her stomach, dragging her tongue down to her belly button. Lifting her head up she caught Stef's eyes as her hands went to her underwear and began pulling them off. She held the eye contact as she brought her hands up and put them on each of her thighs spreading them apart.

"Look at me," Lena demanded as Stef tried to look away. "Look at me..."

Putting her hands on her hips, she used her thumbs to spread her lips apart revealing her hard little clit. Holding eye contact, Lena lowered her head and swiped up and over her clit several times. Stef cried out at the contact. She was very sensitive and this was a lot of stimulation so early. Lena's response was to blow on it gently causing Stef to shudder. "I love you so much," Stef whimpered as Lena moved her hands underneath Stef's legs and rested them on her stomach. She held eye contact as she began kissing Stef's clit like she would her mouth. Stef threw her head back moaning, squeezing her eyes shut tight as tears fell down the side of her face. She reached down grabbing Lena's hands and intertwined their fingers as Lena made love to her with her mouth and tongue. She paid attention to everything: beginning with her clit, flicking and sucking it tightly into her mouth; bathing her inner lips with her tongue and sucking them softly; her wet hole, licking into the entrance and tickling all around it with her tongue; her ass, licking over her puckered hole quickly, teasing it gently; and then back up again. It didn't take long before she was writhing under her manipulations, cumming hard, and squirting a little shot of warm liquid all over Lena's mouth and chin. Lena continued licking her until her shudders began to subside and then she pulled away when she became too sensitive. Sitting up she licked around her mouth as much as she could before leaning down and wiping her mouth on the bed.

"I'm sorry..." Stef finally said.

"For what?"

"For making such a mess..."

"I like it messy," Lena grinned as she gave one last, long kick up Stef's slit before moving up and carefully curling up to Stef's side, one leg thrown across her thighs. Stef still would not look at Lena, her eyes locked on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"What's the matter?" Lena asked putting her hand on the side of Stef's face and pulling her to look at her. Stef closed her eyes tightly as Lena turned her head to face her. "Stef? Stef? Look at me. Please?" Lena practically begged.

"I - I - I can't..."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Was this too much? It was too fast. Oh baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean - "

"It's not that. That was - it was perfect."

"Then what it is. Why can't you look at me?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"How much I love you. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did, but in this moment? The depth of love I feel for you is just... overwhelming. It scares me."

"Baby, open your eyes. Just please... open your eyes."

Hesitantly, Stef opened her eyes. Tears spilled out as she locked eyes with Lena.

"I love you too. And that feeling... it can be so intense. The feeling that I would just die if anything happened and I had to live without you. And in moments like this, when we connect emotionally and physically... it can be so overwhelming. I get it. I really do. But we were made to be together: mentally... physically... and sexually. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You are my everything," Lena declared as she kissed Stef's lips firmly. Stef closed her eyes again, tightly, and kissed Lena harder. Moving over her, Lena pressed her body gently on top of hers and spread her legs with her knee bringing it firmly up against Stef's center.

"Look at me," Lena urged between kisses as she began sliding her own wet center against Stef's thigh. Grasping Stef's hands and interlocking their fingers, she brought them up to either side of Stef's heads and leaned up, holding her down with her weight.

"Look at me," she commanded as she begin riding harder against her leg.

Stef opened her eyes as Lena's knees pushed hard against her clit and her breath got caught in her throat. "You are so sexy. I love everything about you," Lena moaned. "Your mind... your body... your soul. I want you to cum for me. I want you to cum with me," she groaned as she began sliding faster and harder against her. Stef came first with Lena seconds behind her. Their slick bodies shock as they caught their breath in a slow, deep tongue filled kiss.

"I love you so much," Lena almost whispered into Stef's mouth.

"I love you too."

They stayed intertwined for several minutes after, both drained, and unable to move.

"What time is it? We're going to need a shower," Stef finally said.

"The only way we'll have time for that is if we do it together," Lena explained raising an eyebrow.

"You think that's a wise idea? At the rate we're going tonight the kids might starve."

"Eh, they're tall enough to reach the shelves. They'll find something," Lena laughed as Stef rolled her over and they kissed one more time.

THE END


End file.
